A Christmas tell
by Kim-Kagome
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are mated and they decide to go to Kagome's time, but there is something different. Is it possible that her brother does not even recognise her? And what about Sesshomaru and Kagome having children?
1. Family

I unfortionatly cant spell.haha and I dont own Inuyasha or any of the people in this story that exsist in the show.How lucky the person who dose.(I cant spell her name and wont try) is to own them... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: Family  
"So when will we get to this future home of yours?"Sesshomaru asked his beloved mate while wraping a protective arm around her.He gave her the same look as always protective and cold.She'd gotten used to it. He knew this  
because she didn't frown when she loked up to him to see his face. "You don't have to belive me but its true, ask your Brother."She crosses  
her arms and looks the other way closing her eyes and holding her head  
high, too high.She got hit in the face with a branch. (APOV = I dont see how you can do that in the forest were no path is made  
and not get hit.) Sesshomaru swallowed his laughter.He knew she'd only be angry with him and  
that wasn't good for his pups.  
"Don't even laugh or I'll get Kaede to get you a leash like  
Inuyasha's."Kagome narrows her eyes in a threatening way."Don't think I won't."She knew he knew she was telling the truth and got up off the ground  
while rubbing her head she continued walking.Shippo ran to her. "Mama!"He screamed wraping his arms around her.He hadn't seen her in a few days since Sango and Miroku took him to the village before hand that way  
Sesshomaru and Kagome could have some 'peace' before leaving.  
"Hey hon, were you good?"Kagome asked lifting him up and swinging him  
around in circles.She lost her balance and almost fell but Sesshomaru  
caught her rolling his eyes.  
"Ep!"Shippo squilled his face right in Sesshomaru's.Sure Sesshomaru had  
agreed the same as Kagome to 'adopt' him as his son.But he still scared Shippo.Rin ran out and over to Sesshomaru she huged his leg almost crying.  
"Alright, are we going or not Kagome?"Sesshomaru ask picking Rin up and placing her on his shoulder.He takes Shippo from Kagome and places him on  
his other shoulder. Shippo held onto Sesshomaru's hair.And Rin did too, to make sure she didn't  
fall either."Sissy."Shippo said with a smile"Mama's time is so cool.The smells are wonderfull and the foood....."He licks his lips."Plus her mother  
and brother are funny...her grandfathers alot to wierd for me though.He tries to but spell papers on you."He felt Sesshomaru tense at the metion of  
spells."Don't worry papa, they don't work."  
Kagome smiles and nods as Sesshomaru looks to her to see if Shippo was right."Don't worry love, they never have worked."She walks over to Kaede's  
hut and gets the jewel from her so she can go home and still return.She  
smiles at the full jewel.  
"Ye be carefull Kagome, and protect the jewel.It need not be but in the  
wrong hands."Kaede warns walking off to visit a sick villager. Sango hugs Kagome and pats her stomach."I hope they are as health as can  
be."She looks about to cry.  
"Don't worry Sango, I'll visit longer once we come back.I just want to  
spend the holidays with my family, blood family that is."She smiles. "Kagome, come on."Sesshomaru says reaching up to hold a hand of each his children which rest on each of his shoulders.So they dont pull his hair out like last time they walked like this.Kagome runs to get by his side then  
turns waving by and smiling to her other 'family'. "Mama, can we eat? What was it called, Chocolate?"Shippo asked giving her a  
puppy dog face. "Ofcourse hon, and Rin can try it too.Im sure she'll just love it."Kagome  
smiles up to her daughter, though not of her blood or Sesshomaru's she  
still loved the little girl and was glad earlier before all the jewel  
shards were found that he had saved the little girls life and let her follow him protecting her from danger.She rubed a hand on the girls cheek  
who smiles and laughs. "Is this the well Kagome?"Sesshomaru ask as he stops.He looks it over.It  
seemed so dirty and nothing special, he could smell demon bones in the bottom and no water in this well.But he could also sense a time tree around and figured that the well was linked to it somehow.He wasn't dumb like his  
half, half-breed brother.  
"Yes, love."She says helping Rin down as Sesshomaru helps Shippo. "You can let go now Son."Sesshomaru says with a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched the little fox demon open one eye slowly.He couldn't  
help but love this child the same he loved Rin.He was always full of  
questions and he was Kagomes in a way.Shippo let go of his hands "Sorry Papa."He whispers then stands up.He runs over to the well and looks  
down it."I finally get to go right?" 'You've never been?"Sesshomaru eyes him"I thought you were talking about  
the smells and her grandfather..."  
"I smelled it on Inuyasha."He gulped knowing Sesshomaru hated to be  
reminded of his half brother.But when he didn't feel his father's claws slice into him he continued."And Kagome and them..."He remembered not to  
say Inuyasha"told me of him."  
"Oh."Sesshomaru said taking his hand and Rin's while Kagome got on the wells edge.He lifted them up with ease and then himself Rin took hold of Kagome and they all when down the well landing safely on the ground at the bottom."Did it work Kagome?"He looked up to see a roof and added"Never mind I see that it did."He jumped out with them in his arms and then sat them  
down gently.Keeping Kagome in his arms longer then called for.Which she  
seemed not to mind.  
"Alright are we ready children?"Kagome asked picking Rin up in her arms.(Though the girl was quite old and heavy for her to be carrying in her present state.She had no problems lifting her. Kagome had turned Demon some  
time ago.) "Kagome?"Sota yelled runing to his sister.Or who seemed to be his sisters side.Snow covered them as they exited the well house together.Sota stoped seeing the girl he thought was Kagome.She held a girl around his age a few years younger maybe, a tall man with long white silver hair walked beside  
her.He was too tall to be Inuyasha.And beside him was a small boy who looked very strange.But the girl, wasn't Kagome she was so different.Two  
red streaks were on each of her cheeks and she wore a very fancy and expensive Kimono.Her hair was white with strands of raven black like her sisters and the tips were a odd red color.On her head rested a circle that was blue.He guessed it was to be a full moon.He stumbled back at the sight and was about to go runing off when the girl let the girl go and ran opened arms at him.It was Kagome."Sister?!"He screamed and backed off a few more steps"Is that you?What happened to you?!"He looked at her eyes which had  
tears in them. "Sota, dont you reconize me?"She fall to her knees beside him so she was a little shorter to him then wraped her arms around his waist."Please tell me  
that you know its me."She was crying now which pissed Sesshomaru off.  
"Yes, I know its you Kagome, dont cry...I just didn't realize it was you.You've changed so much and I haven't seen you in months..we thought you  
were dead and seeing you made me believe we were being haunted by your  
angry ghost."he rested a hand on her head."Im glad your not dead...you  
aren't right?" " No, she is alive.Kagome who is this?Am I to believe he is your brother since he smells slightly like you and did call you his sister?"Sesshomaru  
asked giveing the boy a once over. "Yes, love, this is my brother Sota."Kagome answers siting up and wiping  
her eyes.She sniffed and gave a smile. "Love?"Sota asked with wide eyes."Wait I've missed someting.I thought you loved Inuyasha?And this isn't Inuyasha is it?I mean..."He looked up at the man who's face had a angry expression on it at the mention of Inuyasha.It  
scared Sota so once agion he felt his feet move back.In which he triped  
over a fluffy creature who Hissed and ran off.He landed on his butt.  
"I do not love Inuyasha."Kagome gave him a death glare."This is my...mate..."She waited to see if he knew what that ment.He didn't"Kind of like husband."Sota noded"His name is Sesshomaru, he is a full demon.Don't  
worry he won't bite you.He just isn't in favor of hearing his brothers  
name.And neither am I so please reframe from saying it...or he may  
scratch."She smiles at Sota who nods geting the point. "Kagome?"A womans voice crys out."My daughter is that really you?Have the gods answered my prayers and sent you back to me?"She runs over droping the wood she carried in her arms.She wraped her arms around Kagome and cried as  
Kagome cried.Sesshomaru looked surprised.He also felt guilty. "Mama!"Kagome screamed a she huged her."Im so happy to see you.I missed you  
so much."She squized the women tightly."Were is grandpa?" "He died...a few weeks ago."Her mother sniffs.And cries louder having said it for the first time, since everyone knew he had."But this is happy news to see your face once again."She let her go and dried her eyes looking her over a faint smile apears on her face."Youre even more beautiful then whe  
you left all those months ago."She sniffs again then notices  
Sesshomaru."Who is this?"  
"My mate."She looked to her mom who noded understanding a slight blush  
crosed Kagomes face, it didn't go unoticed to Sesshomaru who gave her a Whats-wrong-with-me-being-youre-mate look.Which Kagome only smiled at and shoock her head."This is Rin, and Shippo.They are my...adoptive pups as to  
say."Sesshomaru's tone was starting to wear off on her and she had been  
noticing it latly. Her moms eyes glemed with joy."I have grandchildren?"She picked them both up one in each arm and swings them around"Oh, Im so happy!"She cried."Lets  
go in, Sota please bring the fire wood." Kagome smiled and followed her mother and two scared children.Sesshomaru watched them feeling majorly out of place then walked over and help Sota who seemed to be having a slight problem gathering all the wood his mother had dropped."Here I shall help you, brother."He mutters the last word as he  
picks up most the wood.  
"Thank you Seshomaru-chan."Sota says giving a smile.  
"You should not refure to me as such, considering I am how did she put it..married?"Sota nods"to your sister then that would make you my brother  
in law.Correct?I'm not up on human relations but I belive I got it  
correct." "Yes, so what do you want me to call you?"Sota asked hurring to open the  
door for Sesshomaru. "Either Sesshomaru, or brother."He spits the word out rather fast and with  
some hate in it. "Jeez, I hope you don't mind but I don't think I want to call you brother  
you say the word like it'll kill you."Sota says looking up at him "I dislike my brother Inuyasha so the word reminds me of him.I was hoping once Kagome informed me of you I could...try to have a good relationship  
with you hopefully one where one of use dosen't lose our life, or an arm."He chuckles slightly at the look on Sota's face.He lifts up his sleve  
to show a human arm."Your sister fixed me up with another arm once we started being around each other."Sesshomaru looked at the boys face and saw a slight blush."Not in that maner."Sesshomaru says placing the wood down  
where Sota had put his.  
"Oh, thanks for the help.I'll call you brother when appropriet and Sesshomaru when appropriet."Sesshomaru nods slightly and Rin runs over to  
him holding her hands up for him to pick her up. "Papa carry me?"She gives a sad face."Mama says were going shopping."She  
tells her father as he fixes her on his right side so she rest on his  
hipbone."She said we are all going shopping, Uncle Sota too." "But we dont have the money to go shopping."Sota says to his sister as he  
walks over trying to keep his mother and other ears from hearing.As you  
could guess it dosn't work. "I have money."Sesshomaru says throwing him a bag."Its not from this time I asume but could you change it?"He gives Rin to Kagomes mom as she holds her  
hands out for her granddaughter.  
"Wow, this is alot."Sota mutters opening the bag.  
"I wasn't intirely sure what I would need to travel in this time so I thought I'd gather some of the money at the castle to make sure I had it if  
the occasion called for it."  
"Some?You have more?"Sota looked surprized. "Yes brother, I do.I have no need for it as Im sure you could have guessed,  
I'm not one for the asking."  
"Sesshomaru, love, we can't go out dressed like this neither can the children.Sota get Shippo something of yours to wear and I'll wear some of  
my old clothes, Sesshomaru and Rin we can probably get some of my old clothes and Fathers clothes for.They were the same size right?"She ask her  
mother with a look of hope in them.Her mother nods. "Come Sesshomaru and little Rin I will find you things to wear then fix us all some treats."Shippos eyes widen."Sota take care of your newphew."Sota  
nods "Come on Shippo lets find you something to wear."Sota runs up the steeps  
and Shippo follows.  
Kagome's mom and Rin walk over to a closet door and then go down  
steps.Sesshomaru turns to Kagome ************************************************************************* Thank you Sango for uploading this for me.Now for my fun part...*Smile* Sesshomaru: So, Im married to Kagome...humm I guess I can live with that since she is now a youkai..she looks good enough. Inuyasha:What did you just say about MY KAGOME? Sesshomaru:She is not yours Inuyasha, incase you did not notice she is mated to me.So therefore, she is mine!!And mine alone!I hate sharing with you and I refuse to now! Inuyasha:Im telling dad! Sesshomaru:hey don't do that I'll get introuble! Inuyasha:*runs off*Thats the point.*hehehehe* Sesshomaru:*Chases him screaming*No stop it dont tell on me! 


	2. A Family Trip

PI do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in Inuyasha....Like you didn't guess that one. PCenter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*P PChapter 2:A family trip P"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked seeing him turn to her.She moves over to him placing a hand on his face. P"No, I was wondering where you got the demoness inside of you from?Your mother and brother are both full humans.Is your brother only half?"He reaches up taking her hand in his.Her eyebrows come together in a confused manner.Sesshomaru releases her hand and turns away from her.He didn't like to show emotions around anyone, even Kagome, he didn't trust a soul.Not even himself.Emotions equaled weakness.And he wasn't weak.So only a few emotions slipped by him, the ones that people feared.Given he had sliped up and smiled and laughed once or twice while he was here but he couldn't help it he liked these people. P"Sesshomaru."Kagome called out.He heard her voice sadden some and her feet lightly touch the ground as she walked over to him were he stood.He turned to meet her once she stood behind him."I have a favor to ask of you."She looks down at the floor while talking to him. P"Yes Kagome, what is it you wish?"He paced a hand to her chi and raised it so she looked him in the face"Never look down when speaking to me.You are a lady of the west and rule by my side.No one is more important to me then you.I may not be an emotional man, but know that." PKagome smiled slightly."Yes, love, I was wondering if once the children were born we could visit agion?Mama is so happy about Shippo and Rin and..."Her voice drifts off as he leans down kissing her.She closed her eyes kissing him back.His lips parted from hers. P"Kagome, you may come back anytime you desire.Your family is...loving, they have not known my name but for 10 minutes and have welcomed me as part of you all, along with the children. I wouldn't mind visiting them often."He turns walking of once again in search of his mother-in-law. P"You look so cute Rin, I thought that would fit you."Kagomes mom smiles as Rin runs around in her daughters old clothes.Sesshomaru catches Rin as she about falls on her face from tripping over the fluffy creature that hisses once more before running up the steeps.Sesshomaru looks after it in wonder.Rin laughs at her fathers face."It's our family cat Sesshomaru."She goes to a box and looks through it finding some pants and a shirt. PSesshomaru sniffs the air.No demon secant could be picked up.Her mother, her father, and her brother were not demons so why was Kagome."Kagomes father was not a demon I assume since I do not smell demon on these clothes also do not smell it on you or Sota.So why is she a demon?"He sits down and Rin jumps on his back playing with his cheeks so he smiled."Rin stop that."He said through clenched teeth as Kagome's mom started to laugh at him. P"You would have a wonderful smile Sesshomaru.I am not sure why she is demon.I was very surprised to find that out too."She hands him some pants and a t-shirt."Here you go.There is a bathroom up the steps and the 3rd door to the right, or Kagomes room is up the steps."She smiles taking Rin up the steps and into the kitchen. He heads up the stairs carrying the strange clothes then going to find Kagome.He enters her room and watches her a minute before clearing his throat.She jumps a few feet in the air and turns holding her chest. P"Oh my gods."She mutters breathing hard"You scared me half to death!"She turns back around and sits back on the floor.She wears a pair of jeans and her bra.She searches for a shirt. P"Really, I guess I'll try harder next time."He teases, changing. P"I'll remember that."Kagome mutters and smiles evily"When we get back to Kaede's village." P"I was joking Kagome."He mutters pulling the shirt over his head."Ready?" PShe gives him a are-you-stupid- look"I dont have a shirt on."She throws a shirt to the side where a pile of them lay."Nothing fits like it use to.They are all to tight in the chest.."She mutters to herself half forgetting Sesshoamru was there. PSesshomaru rolls his eyes."You have to be the only one to complain about that Kagome."He sits beside her and pulls out a shirt looks it over with a nasty look on his face and slings it to the side then gets another."Here this one is big and alot more consealing then those." PKagome puts it on.She wore a pair of flare jeans and an American eagle shirt that she bought off E-bay last summer on her way to the beach.Sesshomaru wore a pair of bootcut jeans with a white shirt that showed off his muscles and some old tennis shoes.Kagome pulled on her boots and then knocked Sesshomaru to the ground playfully before running out the door to find the rest of them.He chased after her catching her as they reached the steps.She moved around making him loose his balance and they fall down the steps.Sesshomaru holds on to her tightly and turns so she lands softly on his stomach.He sits up holding her bridle style in his arms.A concerned look on his face."Are you all right Kagome?!"He looks her over frantically, knowing she wasn't bleeding internally or externaly."You shouldn't play around like that."He glares at her hotly. P"Im fine.Sorry I didn't think it'd make us fall down the steps...besides you didn't iHave/i to come after me after I pushed you down."Her family was surrounding them now. PSesshomaru snapped at her biting her on the cheek."Then you shouldn't have pushed me if you didn't want to get paid back."He sits her down and stands up.Kagomes mom gives them both evil looks P"If either of you hurt my grandbabys, demons or not, I'll make you pay."Sesshomaru and Kagome changed scared looks.The middle aged women looked scary. PShippo ran over to Kagome eating some icecream"Are you alright.He recognized the bite mark Sesshomaru had made.One of love."You'r luck Papa didn't make it so he landed on you."Shippo smiles as Kagome chuckles then gulps at Sesshomarus look.He hides behind his grandma. PAfter the children eat they pile into the car.In the front Kagomes mom drives and Sesshomaru sits beside her.In the back Kagome holds Rin on her lap with the seatbelt around them both while Shippo sits in the seat beside her in the middle and Sota sits by the other door.They all talk to each other but for Sesshomaru who continues to think about different things and doesn't partake in their songs Kagome and her mom teach the children.The car stops. P"All right, we're here everyone."Kagomes mom calls getting out.Sesshomaru does the same and opens the door for Kagome, he takes Rin from her and holds a hand out to help her out of the car.He then takes Shippo out of the seat belt since he can't seem to figure the contraption out.He lifts then both to his shoulders.Shippo had taken on a form of a boy that looked like Sota so no one would wonder why he looked like that. P"Were are we going first Mama?"Kagome asks taking her mother's arm, she then takes Sota's and Sesshomaru walks behind her. "Sesshomaru get up here with us.Or are you ashamed to be seen with us?" PSesshomaru shakes his head and walks beside Sota who rolls his eyes trying to break his sisters grip. P"I dont know if he is but I know I am.To be seen with linked arms with my sister....How gay is that?'Sota asked and Kagome let him go, she shakes her head. P"All right we should go to The mens section first, you know how they hate to wait and shop so we should let them go first.It only takes a minute anyways."Her mother winks and they walk over finding Sesshomaru's size."Here try these on, they seem to be popular now."She hands him a pair of baggy pants which hang off him a good bit when he walks out of the dressing room.Causing Kagomes mom to avert her eyes quickly and Kagome to cover her mouth.(*0*) PThey shop around for a few hours til everyone has a few days worth of clothes they didn't have before and Kagome had a few new dresses.Then Kagomes mom took Shippo and Rin home leaving the rest there and promising to come back in a hour and a half to pick them up."So what are we still doing here?"Sesshomaru asked crossing his arms. P"Because Christmas is in two days and I want to get the kids and you a gift...please.."She begs with puppy dog eyes. PHe melted, with a sigh and a growled he noded."What are we getting them?"Then it hit him."Me?" P"Hum?What about you?"Sota asked confused. P"She's getting me something?"He looked around not seeing Kagome"Where did that women run off to?" P"To the toy shop for the kids.Yeah, she'll get you something.What are you geting her?" P"Huh?I have to get her something?" p"It is Christmas." P"I never heard of Christmas until I was here."He frowns"What should I get her?" P"I'll help you find it."He takes him by the arm and runs to the jewelry store. "Look around here for something pretty and fancy."Sesshomaru watched him run off to the nightgowns.He frowned but did as told finding a ring and a necklace he liked and thought Kagome would to."Alright did you find anything?" He lays down a long silk white nightgown. P"Yes, these two things .:"He points to them a lady pulls them out and holds the price tags out to Sesshomaru who turns to Sota he nods. P"Yeah we have the money don't worry."he hands the nightgown to the lady."Hold this stuff for us will you.We need to find a dress or something."The lady smiles and nods.Sota drags Sesshomaru to the dresses and they look around not finding anything."Hum...a candle."he drags Sesshomaru to the candle part of the store.Sesshomaru holds his nose P"So this is the sorce of that smell."He walks over to one and picks it up"I think the way this one smells reminds me of and your sister when I first met her." P"Water Lilies and Apples...yeah sounds like Kagomes Shampo."Sota laughs and they return to buy the items. P****elsewere***** P"And your sure this is the strongest one ever made?"Kagome ask the man who runs the swords and daggers and knifes. P"yes ma'am it is the strongest in the area."He turns around and Kagome trys to slice it in two but it dosen't work.She smiles. P"I'll take it sir."He nods and she pays then hides in it a few bags in with the children's toys. 


End file.
